Detective vs Reporter
by FallTiger
Summary: Private Sasuke Uchiha has walked onto the scene of a murder. A woman with pink hair and a stubborn attitude is the main suspect. Sakura is determined to clear her name and fight her way to the top of the world of journalism
1. Bowling by Night

A/N: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters or the plot lines. Neither do I own 2 – minute mysteries (Which this plot line was slightly stolen from…except the crack…that's mine)

Sirens wailed in the distance as detective Uchiha Sasuke stepped out of his black Toyota Tundra and onto the scene. Treading carefully, he walked over to the bench where a young woman with a knife in her back lie just outside the local bowling alley. Out of the corner of his eye there was a flash of pink. Turning he caught a silhouette running around the corner of the building. Taking up chase Sasuke pulled out his gun and followed the person.

"Stop!" He shouted running faster. The person looked over their shoulder and turned down an ally. Cursing under his breath he continued on "Hey, New York Police! Stop!" He was catching up. Tackling the suspect he herd a grunt then pulling both arms behind their back they commenced screaming in a very feminine manner.

"Help! Rape! Murder! POOR YOUNG LADY BEING MOLESTED! HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLPPPP!" Struggling to keep her down Sasuke shouted over her screaming.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense." Sasuke's voice cut off. Seeming to know her situation the girl got quiet and quite struggling. Sasuke cuffed her wrists and helped the woman to her feet. As the woman turned to face him, Sasuke realized it was her hair that had attracted him earlier, a pale cotton candy pink. The woman was now glaring at him.

"So do I get an explanation for this? You think that just because you're an officer you can tackle me to the ground and ruin my brown cashmere sweater?" Huffing she rolled her eyes. "Officer, what is your name?"

Lifting an eye at this eccentric woman, Sasuke reluctantly responded "Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha." Strait away the woman's mouth shot off again.

"Right, so Sasuke this is a huge misunderstanding, and I understand that since I was found red handed at the crime scene I'm the prime suspect. However, if you had noticed a red Beetle 2.0 pull up behind you, perhaps we wouldn't be having to waist time and I can get back on the trail before it turns cold." By now the pair had walked out of the ally, the woman miffed and Sasuke looking serious and concentrating.

Finally he spoke, "Why would you be heading out for the murderer?" Perking up at this the woman pulled herself up proudly.

"I, am Sakura Haruno. Renowned journalist, clothes connoisseur, bachlorette, and crime scene reporter."

"That doesn't explain why you're here."

"I enjoy listening to the police scanner to get leads before anyone else! This is my passion!"

"Killing people?" Sasuke watched Sakura's face turn cherry red with amusement.

"NO! Investigative journalism! –Hey that's and idea!" whirling around Sakura stared deep into Sasuke's eyes, "If I clear my name can I search the scenes without getting yelled at?" Sasuke pushed Sakura away from their previous nose touch.

"Just keep walking." He grunted. Soon they could see the flashing lights on top the police cruisers. A voice from behind shouted exuberantly and Sasuke's face turned from serious to highly annoyed.

"SAKURA!" A blonde blur swept past and tackled poor Sakura. "You have no idea how much I've missed you! How've you been? Why are you here? HANDCUFFED? ON THE GROUND!" Turning, the blonde glared at Sasuke. "Teme, how dare you put the kinky moves on Sakura-chan! Oh, woe is me! My poor Sakura-chan has gotten herself deflowered by the worst romantic in the world! Why?" (insert loud, dramatic sob) "WHY?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, he could care less about what was happening yet slightly confused on how his partner and Miss Haruno knew each other. On the other hand, Sakura seemed very pissed off and ready to commit murder.

"NARUTO! GET THE (insert long string of colorful French) OFF ME! And Sasuke….get back here with those keys!"

Back at the scene of the crime the newly arranged posse discussed the murder. "The lanes closed at midnight," Stated Sasuke, "a local policeman radioed me right away." Sakura, receiving a funny look from Sasuke stuck out her tongue and took over.

"I'd say she was dead about an hour before I was attacked by Mr. Know-It-All over here."

"Who was she?" piped Naruto getting uneasy about the tense atmosphere.

"Angela Layne. She just married Theo Layne, a merchant captain, before he sailed for Hawaii last week. Oh! And they have a small house on Sea Salt Avenue." Sakura looked up from the screen of her iPhone to find a skeptical Sasuke and a star struck Naruto.

"Where do you get all this information?" Naruto gasped like a fish out of water.

"I have many friends."

"Alright, any suspects?" growled Sasuke. No way was this girl gonna show him up.

"Skylar Barnett – maybe…Angela jilted him for Theo."

"Okay, so let's go visit Mr. Barnett."

"Hold on a minute," Sakura left and walked over to the door of the bowling ally and dropped a green pen. "Now we can go."

The suspect lived in a room behind the gasoline station he owned. Sasuke's first words were, "Do you know Angela has been murdered?"

"No!" gasped Barnett.

"Well that's enough for now," stated Sakura. Then as if in afterthought, she added, "I must have dropped my favorite pen by the front door of the lanes where we found the body –" looking at her watch she gasped, " – and I have to be in the city in half an hour! Would you mind getting the pen for me and return it to Detective Uchiha's office this morning?"

Barnett looked uncertain. He shrugged, "Sure."

The next day when he brought the pen to Sasuke's office he was arrested.

Naruto, being confused, looked at Sasuke who opened his mouth to explain, but was cut off by Sakura. "Barnett claimed he didn't know Angela Layne had just been murdered, he knew that my pen lay 'by the front door of the lanes'. If he were innocent Barnett would've looked for the pen at the front door of the Laynes – that is, at their house.

"Wow Sakura, that genius!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and looked back at his report. Bested by a girl…no one should be allowed to hear of this.

"Sooo…are you going to keep up your end of the deal Sasuke?"

"Ms. Haruno, I agreed to no such thing."

"Come on teme, she helped solve the case…actually she did more than you!"

"No, that's final. Civilians – including reporters need to stay away from the scene of the crime."

A/N: So…not bad for being gone so long…Fav and Review please, also suggestions are highly sought after since I am always dying with lack of ideas (seeing as my mind is wracked with fic bunnies that I just can't seem to catch)


	2. Failed Date & Trouble  Court

A/N: I do not own Naruto, 2-minute mysteries, or the adapted quote from "My Sister's Keeper" by Jodi Picoult

Sasuke Uchiha sat brooding in his office, thinking about last weeks fiasco. That woman led him to be the laughing stock of the office when her column made the front page of the newspaper. The tension in the office grew heavier when a certain loud mouth slammed the door open.

"My pitch last night was beautiful!" cried Naruto as he plopped himself on the edge of Sasuke's desk. "How did that Inuzuka girl ever see through it?"

Sasuke's dark eyes threw daggers as while countering coldly. "The Inuzuka's won't even date you twice if you aren't a canine connoisseur with a fabulous dog somewhere in the family."

"Yeah! So to score with her, I made up a Grandpa and his faithful four-legged companion."

"Everyone in Manhattan knows who you are dobe."

Naruto sipped his drink disconsolately, and then recounted his latest unsuccessful pitch. "Near Grandpa's farm the railroad tracks made a hairpin turn between two stony cliffs. From his fields, Grandpa could see the tracks. If rocks fell on them, Grandpa would climb a hill and warn the engineer by waving a red flag.

"One day, Grandpa saw rocks falling on said tracks. He started for the hill as a train approached, but tripped and hit a rock, knocking him unconscious.

"The dog raced to the house, pulled down Grandpa's long red underwear, raced to the hill, then ran back and forth. Trailing the underwear like a warning flag.

"The engineer saw the red signal and stopped the train, saving hundreds of people from death!" concluded Naruto, looking very self satisfied.

Sasuke stared blankly at the blonde nuisance. "You're lucky that girl didn't bite your nose off for a dog story like that! Dogs are colorblind, so there is absolutely NO way a dog could tell the underwear and flag were red, let alone the same color."

Letting out an exasperated sigh Sasuke stood up. "Come on, we're late for the trial of Mr. Barnett and the murder of Angela Layne."

Walking into the court room, Sasuke noticed a familiar looking face, but something was different. Soon enough green locked on black and Ms. Haruno was on her way over.

"Your hair isn't pink anymore" Sasuke stated (like an idiot)

"No, it's not" Sakura replied smirking, "is that a problem?"

Sasuke shrugged nonchalant, _I kinda liked the pink,_ he thought. An awkward silence set in as Sakura coughed. "I admit, it tends to take away from my authority in basically anything, especially court." Grabbing a lock and examining it she continued, "It's only spray on color though, it'll wash out later."

Sasuke snorted "And you of all people care what others think?"

"If it's a life or death situation, yes." Sakura's eyes flashed with anger, "I aim to see this man on death row." Suddenly her personality made a 180 flip and she was back to her perky self. "Soooo…have you thought about our deal?" she states exuberantly.

"Not happening." The Uchiha stated coldly as he made his way to his seat.

Court adjourned; Sasuke Uchiha made his way to a black Toyota Tundra when his phone rang, there was a murder at the NYC Zoo.

A/N: Thank you all for reading! Sorry this chapter was so short. Remember to Fav and Review! Also I love suggestions, so keep'em comin'!


End file.
